Meet the Friemonts
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: Semi-Sequel to "Happy NL Years". Macaron and Kabuki decide to visit Macaron's parents for Toy Day, choosing to stay for the night. Well, except there's one problem, Macaron's parents don't like his choice of boyfriend. (Mainly Kabuki's POV) The Edgy AC Toy Day Special that no one requested!
1. The Journey Before Dinner

**A/N: I hope you guys have been watching my Tumblr, ranty-ramblestein, because this story will also be filled with references to the past of Fairies and Mayor Macaron! (And maybe a bit of Robo and Isadora dashed in)**

 **Oh, and by the way, I've changed the age range for Macaron. Now he's 21 (since he had a birthday in the summer). Also, Kabuki is 28 (he had his first Fairies b-day after Thanksgiving), so there's not too huge of an age gap, really.**

* * *

Macaron had packed his bags. He had changed his outfit just for the family visit. Kabuki had been sad to see Macaron's pink hair go back to his natural brown, only a small streak of pink left. The mayor was still wearing his plum coat, but he had changed into a more formal outfit underneath, similar to his 'Dad Macaron' outfit from just a month ago, though the glasses were missing.

"Do you really have to dress up so formally?" Kabuki asked the Mayor when he arrived at the cat's home.

"I doubt my parents want to see me in a skirt and pink hair, Kabuki. I don't want them to be terrified of what I've become or anything, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention my fascination with crossdressing, okay?" Macaron explained as he hefted his shoulder bag up further.

Kabuki nodded, kissing Macaron's cheek. "Alright, let's head out, then," Kabuki said, giving Macaron a quick hug before turning to get his own bag.

A knock was heard at the door and Macaron turned to look at the door he was right next to. Macaron opened the door a bit and saw two presents set by Kabuki's signed mailbox. The mayor smiled and went out to pick up the presents and showed them to Kabuki. "Looks like Jingle came by," Macaron said, though he knew the delivery was really just from Robo dressed up as Santa.

Kabuki's face lit up quickly, but Macaron held the presents away the cat. "Ah-ah-ah! Not until not until it is present time back home," Macaron said, holding the boxes above his head even though Kabuki was just a bit taller than him.

Kabuki chuckled. "Well alright then," the cat said, letting Macaron hold the presents as they headed towards the train station.

Macaron caught a glimpse of Robo hiding behind a tree as they passed and he waved to her without raising his arm, figuring that she didn't want Kabuki to see her. Robo nodded and Macaron was reminded that he hadn't brought Robo's controller-slash-walkie-talkie along with him. 'Oh well, she can always just call me with the Town Hall phone if she really needs to talk to me,' Macaron thought as they entered the train station.

Kabuki handed Porter their tickets to the human town that Macaron had grown up in. The monkey accepted the tickets in his usual manner and the couple waited for the train in silence for a moment before Kabuki decided to speak up.

"So, are there any more things I shouldn't mention in front of your family?" Kabuki asked, curious.

Macaron thought a bit before answering. "Could you refer to me by my real name in front of them?"

Kabuki nodded. "Got it, Mac," the cat smirked, showing his fangs teasingly.

The mayor smiled and playfully punched Kabuki in the shoulder before leaning over to kiss the cat's fluffy cheek. "Wait for me to introduce you, too," Mac whispered into Kabuki's sensitive ear.

Kabuki had a worried look for a moment before nodding. The cat wasn't sure how bad Macaron's parents would be, but he was certainly concerned by the way Macaron seemed to look anxious whenever he mentioned them.

* * *

The train ride was longer than Macaron thought it would be, but it let the man think about possible scenarios that could happen when he introduced Kabuki as his boyfriend. Kabuki wasn't as silent as his partner was, however, and since this train had cars, Kabuki pulled the curtains closed and got the human out of his head by giving him head. Needless to say, Mac could barely keep his voice in as the cat's thin tongue slid over his sensitive member.

Once the couple had cleaned up and the train had finally stopped at Macaron's hometown, the couple gathered their luggage and presents and got off the train, taking a taxi to Macaron's home. The closer the mayor got to his home, the more anxious he seemed to get and even the usually spontaneous Kabuki was picking up on it. Kabuki wrapped an arm around Macaron, rubbing the human's shivering shoulders and Macaron smiled at the cat.

The cute scene was interrupted when Macaron looked out the window and inexplicably caught sight of someone he knew. Kabuki felt his partner shiver and saw him look away from the window quickly, as if he was disgusted.

"What's up?" Kabuki asked, but Macaron just shook his head, not answering the question.

It wasn't long before the taxi had parked in front of Macaron's childhood home. There were three cars outside the house and Kabuki wondered who owned them as Macaron payed the taxi driver with the dollars he had exchanged for bells back at the train station.

The couple climbed out of the taxi and collected their items from the truck, double checking that they had everything before walking away from the taxi and waving. Macaron wished the driver a Merry Toy Day before they headed up the drive.

Kabuki checked himself, wiping off dust from the pants he was wearing. Yes, the cat had been forced to wear pants by Macaron, though human societal rules were a part of his decision to wear pants. Macaron caught sight of Kabuki's gesture, but he was too anxious to tease Kabuki about it.

Soon the couple was on the doorstep and Kabuki looked over at Macaron. The human appeared to be frozen in fear, unable to knock or ring the doorbell, leaving the cat to ring the doorbell himself, shocking Mac out of his trance of bad scenarios.

Kabuki heard two sets of footsteps come up to the door, one of them most definitely four-legged. "Ah, do they have a dog?" Kabuki asked just as the door opened.

The lady that appeared was holding back the small Shih-Tzu dog with her foot and she ushered them in without looking before she caught sight of the uncovered paws that Kabuki was walking on and glanced up, giving the two a good look before moving back again, her previous smile replaced with a firm, disappointed look.

"Hurry up before Shelly escapes," she said and Macaron quickly moved past the women who Kabuki assumed was Macaron's mother. Kabuki came in behind Mac, holding his tail off to the side so it wouldn't block the door or get nipped by 'Shelly'.

Once the woman had closed the door she put her foot back on the floor, letting Shelly do what she wanted, which was apparently to sniff Kabuki's uncovered paws and circle around the humanoid cat.

"So, what's this about?" the women asked.

"Mom, this is Kabuki. He's my…" Macaron trailed off and Kabuki looked between the two quickly.

There was no doubt that Macaron and his mother were similar. They had a similar nose and eyes and his mother's hair was a darker brown than Mac's. Macaron's embarrassed face and his mother's glaring, judging look told the humanoid-cat all that he needed to know about the situation.

Kabuki put out his front paw, putting on a fake smile. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Friemont."

The lady seemed unfazed by the greeting, but she shook his paw none the less. The 'handshake' was messy, making it clear that she didn't shake paws often, since she just enveloped his paw with her hand. "I guess you're the 'partner' that Macaron mentioned he would bring, then?" Mrs. Friemont asked.

Before Kabuki could answer, a squeal was heard from somewhere. Kabuki's ears folded back at the loud noise and his eyes flicked about, noticing the fancy décor of the inside of the door. It was clear that Macaron's family was quite wealthy. 'That explains why he was always obsessed with making his own wealth, then.'

"OOF!"

The sound came from Kabuki's right and he glanced over to where Macaron had been.

A black haired women that seemed to be about the same age as Macaron had tackled him to the floor. "Isadora! We're not kids anymore! You can't just tackle me!" Macaron whined and Kabuki raised an eyebrow, offering a paw to help one of them up.

"Would this be the same Isadora that's studying interior décor?" Kabuki asked as Isadora grabbed his paw and used it to get up, helping Macaron up afterwards.

"Yep, the one and the only!" she smiled, shaking Kabuki's paw properly.

Kabuki smiled and something seemed to click in Isadora's head because she quickly changed her hand to the same position Mrs. Friemont had shaken his paw in. 'Okay, there's _definitely_ some humanoid-animal hate in this household, isn't there?' Kabuki wondered to himself as they broke the handshake.

"So you're the cat that Macaron's been obsessing about, huh?" Isadora asked.

"Isadora, please refer to your cousin by his proper name," a rough, accented voice said.

Isadora glanced over at the corridor and Kabuki followed her eyes to see a rough man of what seemed to be Indian descent. "Yes, Father," Isadora said quickly.

'Well, that certainly explains her distinctly Asian eyes,' Kabuki thought to himself.

The man glanced at Kabuki and then Mac, who had got up on his own. "Please, join us in the living room for introductions," he said, though he didn't seem to like the idea.

Kabuki took Macaron's hand and pulled him close; trying to get the man to realize what was going on. The human gulped and seemed to stabilize a bit, walking along with Kabuki to the living room. Kabuki was glad to see Macaron looked determined when they entered the living room.

Kabuki decided to put down his bag in an empty-looking corner and Mac did the same before addressing the people in the room. Kabuki listened to the new introductions. Mrs. Friemont had sat beside her husband, who had distinctly blond hair and a much less judgmental face compared to his wife, who was petting Shelly and ignoring Kabuki. Kabuki was still not sure what to think about the dog, but he wouldn't hesitate to be forceful with Shelly if she tried to attack him.

The next person to be introduced was Macaron's father's mother, who insisted that Kabuki just call her Grandma Friemont. She seemed to be very relaxed about the whole thing and she said that "it's nice to meet one of those H-A's. Wendolen here seems to like keeping them out."

Mrs. Friemont glared at her step-mother, but she seemed like she couldn't say anything. Kabuki smiled, glad to hear that at least one member of Macaron's family wasn't as mean towards humanoid-animals.

The next ones to be introduced were Mr. and Mrs. Patil, Isadora's parents. Isadora's mother had dark hair, white skin, and looked to be the taller of the two sisters. If Kabuki had to guess, it looked like she had plastic surgery done on her face and possibly her breasts, though Kabuki didn't care about that.

Mr. Patil looked as if he had worked all his life and Kabuki wondered if Patil was born in India. Mrs. Patil looked like she could be an explorer of some sort. Maybe more when she was younger, though.

"And you know Isadora, my cousin," Macaron said, gesturing to the student sitting on the end of the couch.

Isadora was definitely a mixture of Caucasian and Indian with her 'beige' skin and black hair. Her hair seemed to be parted down the middle, though it was hard to tell with the large hat she was wearing, perhaps jokingly, since it was a student cap meant for grade school students, not college students. Her outfit also held a little flair, pink buttons and key chains covering her distinctly punk style. He certainly hadn't expected that from her.

"And this is Kabuki, my boyfriend," Macaron said, gesturing towards Kabuki like he wasn't extremely worried what some of the family members would think.

As expected, the couples seemed to sneer, though Mr. Friemont's sneer didn't last as long. 'Maybe I wrong. He's not "less judgmental", he just tries not to show his disgust. Like one of those false supporters of gay rights,' Kabuki thought, giving the group a fake smile and a 'Pleased to meet you.'

Macaron was nibbling at his lip, however and the mayor quickly turned back to their bags, removing gifts from his bag and collecting the presents from Jingle. The Mayor crossed the room to set them underneath the Christmas pine tree.

Kabuki followed Macaron's lead and got the presents he had in his own bag as well. There were only two, one for Macaron and one for Isadora. He hadn't gotten much of an answer from Macaron about who would be there for Toy Day or what they would want, so he only brought presents for the people he knew about.

"Ah, I can walk you up to your room so you can get settled," Isadora offered, standing up from the couch, her red plaid skirt jingling from the key chains hitting each other.

Macaron smiled, nodding. "Thanks, Isadora."

Isadora smirked and hefted up Macaron's bag, holding it out in front of her in a very dangerous way before heading back into the hallway and up some stairs. Macaron waited for Kabuki to get his bag before following after her.

Isadora led them to a door marked as Macaron's. "Ah, wait, do we really have to sleep in there?" Macaron asked quickly.

Isadora laughed. "What, too embarrassed to show him your old room?" she joked, opening the door before Mac could answer.

Macaron tried to block the room from Kabuki's view, but the cat could see over Macaron's head.

The room was filled with posters of all kinds; pictures of sexy women and men, football players, rock bands. The bed looked messy even though it was made; He wondered if it was the messy pattern of the comforter. There was an overall dark color theme going on in the room, similar to Macaron's main Classic-series bedroom back in Fairies.

There was a dusty computer desk in the right corner and a white rectangular box stood out on the desk. "What's that?" Kabuki asked, pointing to the white box as Isadora walked into the room, dropping the shoulder bag on the bed.

Macaron blushed and headed over to the desk. "No way… I completely forgot I ordered that…"

"What is it?" Isadora asked, now curious.

Macaron hid the box behind his back. "It's not for you. I ordered this sometime before I left," Macaron explained quickly, but Isadora was already on him, wrestling the box from her cousin's hands.

Kabuki moved quickly to try to help Macaron, but when Isadora was finished, the tomboy had burned Macaron's wrist from her twisting grip. Isadora opened the white, now-smashed box and squinted at the pink item inside. "The heck is this?" she asked, pulling out the squishy, cylindrical item.

There seemed to be a hole through the item and Kabuki raised an 'eyebrow' at Macaron. "The heck were you doing ordering an onahole?"

Macaron's face was completely red at this point. "I-I was desperate at the time! I had just gotten rejected and I had nothing more than my hand," Macaron explained in a soft voice, nearly a whisper.

Isadora quickly dropped the item back into the box and shoved it into Macaron's hands, looking disgusted. "I thought you said you were a bottom or whatever?" she asked.

"Th-that doesn't mean that I don't like my dick being touched!" Mac yelled without thinking and Kabuki quickly covered his partner's mouth.

"How about we **don't** shout about dicks in your parent's house?" Kabuki said, "They already don't like what I am; I don't want them to think that I'm up here propositioning you two for a threesome."

The sound of someone clearing their throat at the door was heard and Macaron's eyes seemed to widen as he glanced at the door. Kabuki quickly grabbed the box and put it back on the desk as Isadora went to the door. "Sorry Mom, did we take too long?" Isadora asked, not mentioning what Kabuki had just said.

"Yes, you did. Wendolen wanted some help with getting the ham ready," the women said.

Isadora nodded and pushed past her mother, giving Kabuki and Macaron a sympathetic look. "You better not touch my daughter, you filthy cat," the woman sneered before turning to leave the room as well.

"I'm full gay, I swear!" Kabuki said loudly, blushing under his fur.

Macaron chuckled insincerely and hugged Kabuki's arm. "I think we're fucked," he sighed.

Kabuki groaned and put his face in his paws. "This is going terribly…" he mumbled, feeling a hand pat him on the shoulder.

"Let's get some appetizers, okay?" Macaron said, sounding defeated.

Kabuki couldn't disagree with that offer; he was definitely ready for dinner.

* * *

Kabuki headed to the kitchen while Macaron went to put his coat on the coat hanger by the door. The family was spread out in the kitchen. Macaron's mother and Isadora were handling the ham in the actual kitchen. There was a counter covered with appetizers that separated the kitchen from a table where the others were gathered, playing some kind of card game.

Macaron joined Kabuki just then, scooping some celery into a cup of ranch. "Figuring out which group to join?" Mac asked.

"Well I'm not a very good cook and everyone always worries about hair in their food, so I probably shouldn't join them," Kabuki answered, carefully putting together a meat and cheese cracker.

Macaron nodded and approached his grandmother, Kabuki following after him. "Whatcha' playing, Grandma?" Macaron asked, sitting beside the old lady. Kabuki sat down as well, giving Mrs. Patil an apologetic look that she ignored.

"Just Apples to Apples, dear," the old lady smiled in response, "Would you and your boyfriend like to join?"

Macaron nodded in agreement and looked over at Kabuki, who had a look of confusion. "It's basically a child-friendly Cards Against Humanity," Macaron explained in a whisper.

The idea made Kabuki laugh and he nodded. "Yeah, sounds cool," he agreed. He had to get his head out of the current state of things somehow.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **\- Headcanon: Purely-Human cities are different from the animal towns we usually see in Animal Crossing. They are much larger and inhabitants of animal towns need tickets of some sort to enter human cities. Though that rule was originally made for humanoid-animals, it was deemed unfair that humans living in animal towns could come and go as they please, so it was widened to any inhabitants. The TPC is purely for going between animal towns in this headcanon, meaning even the villagers have TPCs in this headcanon. I wonder if Kabuki changes his ID photo often? Probably not.**

 **The person that Macaron caught sight of – Foreshadowing to the other story I want to write about Macaron's life, "Macaron's First Crush", title pending.**

 **Bell to human-dollar exchange rate – Headcanon: I don't really know if a train station would have a money exchange booth/counter or whatever, but I imagine the humanoid-animals decided to use bells in their towns to differentiate themselves from humans. I feel like the exchange rate for bells to other rates might be higher because humanoid-animals are either looked down upon are or don't have equal rights in some way. There are probably confusing ethics about how to interact with animals now that there's a possibility of any animal becoming 'humanoid' or 'sentient'. (I know I might be using those words wrong, sorry!)**

 **How to shake hands with a paw properly – I imagine it's sort of open-handed since cat paws aren't really big enough to wrap around a hand like in a normal handshake.**

 **Onahole – Something like a fleshlight, I think? I've only heard the word used in the manga 'Anal Angel' and I just described what the item looked like in that manga.**

' **Threesome' – You don't know how hard it was for me too not add 'or something like that' to the end of Kabuki's sentence because my mind said that that would clear up any misunderstanding with Mrs. Patil. I am a weak author and I really just want all my characters to be happy.**

 **\- Sorry for the abrupt end! I don't know how to split up chapters…**

 **Disclaimer: Any of these headcanons are up for changing or editing on the blog. (Since I forget things about my characters extremely quickly) + I've only played Wild World and New Leaf, so I don't know what to think about the fountain fairies I heard about. I have no plan for them in these headcanons, alright?**


	2. The True Toy Day Experience

By the time dinner was ready, Kabuki had the most won cards, though Mr. Patil had just one card less than him. It seemed the Indian man was quite competitive; Kabuki wondered if Mr. Patil watched or participated in sports.

The game had seemed to make Mr. Patil forget that he was playing against a cartoon-ish humanoid animal and Kabuki wondered if he could get Mr. Patil to be okay with him, though the real problem was Macaron's parents.

Speaking of which, Kabuki noticed that Macaron's father was missing as he and Mac got up to fill their plates for dinner. "Where'd your Dad go?" Kabuki asked Macaron.

Macaron's eyes widened, looking around. "Hmm, maybe checking Shelly's food and water bowls," he said when he noticed that the dog was missing from the kitchen as well.

Kabuki nodded and continued to fill up his plate. His plate was mostly ham pieces with small amounts of the non-meat sides and Grandma Friemont seemed to notice, because she pointed it out. "Don't tell me you H-A's keep your same diet? You become like us and you still can't try vegetables?" she asked.

Kabuki jumped. "Oh, no, it's just that my appetite still wants meat. It's hard to fight it," Kabuki explained, embarrassed that he had to explain such a mundane thing. He had never thought of that as something he would have to explain about himself, making him wonder how that would relate to a human coming out.

'There are always some dumb questions, though. It's not like she was being rude; she was just curious because of my food choice,' Kabuki scolded himself he poured himself some soda.

After everyone was sitting down, everyone held hands and said grace. Isadora held Kabuki's right paw loosely while Macaron did the same on his left. Once that was over, Kabuki picked a fork up carefully in his enlarged paw. The two straight digits were just big enough to curl around the flat stem of a fork. Macaron bit his lip seeing Kabuki do that and Kabuki gave the human a look of assurance as he cut up the ham carefully.

"Of for- Just use your claws, if you must," Mrs. Friemont huffed, having caught sight of the overdramatic exchange between Kabuki and her son.

Just then Mr. Friemont came back up from the basement. "Ah, did I miss grace?" he asked, wiping his hands off on a rag that looked like it had been used on a car.

Mrs. Friemont nodded, looking particularly annoyed, while everyone else began to eat silently. Kabuki had learned things about the other men easily, it seemed; well, if Mr. Friemont was indeed working on a car that is. The cat had just assumed that he guessed correctly.

* * *

Soon conversation picked up at the dinner table. Grandma Friemont seemed very curious about Kabuki's biology and kept asking the cat about this or that until Macaron stopped her and began to tell everyone about his new job as a Mayor in the town of Fairies.

Kabuki thought it odd that everyone seemed so surprised by this. "Did he really never send word about what his new job was?" he asked in his head.

Kabuki hadn't been there to see the events himself, but according to Wolfgang, everyone had just assumed that Macaron was the new mayor when he left the station. Kabuki had never heard the story from Macaron's point of view, so he was surprised when Macaron told the story very fancifully.

"Becoming a Mayor purely by coincidence, hmm? You've certainly learned a lot since running off after that Joshua boy rejected you," Grandma Friemont smiled.

Macaron blushed. "Well I needed to get away. I didn't think I would find a new, permanent home while I was running away," Macaron said, shying from Kabuki's intrigued glance.

The humanoid-cat still didn't know much about why his boyfriend had moved to an animal town in the first place, though he had asked Macaron plenty of times. This didn't seem like the time to ask about the story, though. "So, what do you do for a living, _Kabuki_ ," Mrs. Patil asked, practically sneering.

Kabuki ignored the woman's anger, not wanting to cause any arguments. "Well I'm a playwright. You see, I'm named Kabuki because I began changing near a Kabuki theater hall and I fell in love with that style of play," Kabuki explained, a smile on his face.

"He's gotten three of his plays performed," Macaron added, taking Kabuki's paw in his hand nicely.

Isadora smiled. "That's so cool!" she smiled before continuing to eat. It seemed that the girl enjoyed her meals more than others might.

"So, if you didn't already live in 'Fairies', then when did you two meet?" Mr. Friemont asked, dialing the conversation back a topic.

Kabuki was cutting up a slice of ham and looked up when he was finished. "Well, most animal towns have these community tents for people to stay in the town a day. You know, see if they want to live there or not.

I was looking for a nice, quiet town at the time so I could focus on my writing, but then the mayor here decided to visit and, well, I suppose it was love at first sight," Kabuki smiled, gesturing to the man next to him.

Macaron blushed and nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty much the same for me," the human smiled sweetly.

Isadora gave the two men a smile and Macaron rolled his eyes at her. "She has a gay men kink," Macaron whispered to the cat beside him, who jolted, surprised by the word being used in the presence of Macaron's parents.

"Stop making jokes about me!" Isadora whispered angrily towards the two and Grandma Friemont and Mr. Friemont laughed at the exchange.

* * *

After dinner, the family went back out into the living room to talk more. Even the 'angry sisters', as Kabuki began calling them, began to speak up, though they mostly spoke to each other, possibly judging the animal that they had let into the house.

After a particularly silent moment, Mrs. Patil got up and announced that it was time to open presents. Mrs. Friemont joined her sister in passing out the presents and Kabuki noticed that when he was given his presents, the women tended to be quick about handing the presents over. Kabuki wondered if they didn't want to touch his paw.

"What's this? Presents from Jingle and Robo-Santa?" Mrs. Friemont asked, picking up the oddly marked presents.

"Jingle is the humanoid-animal version of Santa," Isadora explained, "He mostly delivers to animal towns."

Macaron nodded. "Yeah, they were delivered before we left, so I figured we should wait until present-time here," Macaron explained, taking his present from his mother.

Kabuki grabbed his present by the sides and checked the inside, smiling when he caught sight of the exotic carpet he had asked for. "Looks like I got what I wanted after all," Kabuki smiled, showing it to his boyfriend, who was playing with a delicate figurine that had been in a box.

Macaron raised an eyebrow when he saw the carpet's color. "I thought you said you requested a _brown_ carpet. That looks pretty red to me," Mac said, getting a playful shove from the cat beside him.

"It's both," he insisted, looking over at Grandma Friemont after that and smiled, "and I can see all the colors you guys can," he added, thinking one step ahead of the old woman, who laughed when it seemed like she had been found out.

After that, all the presents were shared and joked about. Isadora was surprised by an old, yellowing book about alternative study methods by Macaron, while Kabuki gave her a more practical gift of tools that fit a carpenter more than the interior decorator.

It seemed that the book was an in-joke between the cousins because they started joking around and elbowing each other. "He was always terrible about studying when he was in school," Isadora began, pointing towards Mac.

"We gifted it back and forth on Toy Day until I graduated. Since she's still in college I figured it was time to send it back," Macaron finished, laughing with his cousin.

Isadora's gift to Macaron was a board game themed around animals and Macaron loved it, playing with the small figures. "Now I feel bad…" Macaron admitted, though Isadora just laughed.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, playing with the book before thinking of something.

"Hey, neither of us has even looked in this book, have we?" Isadora asked, flipping open the book.

"I looked up reviews for it online one year. Turns out it's a pretty terrible book," Macaron said.

Kabuki kept an ear towards them and their chatter, but began opening his other two gifts. Macaron's gift for his boyfriend was a receipt for an outdoor-style bath to be installed in the cat's home while Isadora's gift to the cat was a compilation of Chikamatsu Monzaemon's greatest works, which the cat happily thanked her for.

"Yeah, but I didn't have much to go on, much like with your gift," Isadora said, jingling the plastic packaging that the tools were sealed in. Kabuki laughed uncomfortably, embarrassed by what he had gifted her now.

Macaron glanced at Kabuki before opening the gift that had come from the humanoid-animal. Macaron pulled out a green shirt with a landscape printed on it and his face squashed up. Isadora and Kabuki and some of the other adults laughed, recognizing Macaron's hate of unnatural green.

"Sh-shut up!" Macaron shouted in mock frustration before reaching into the present box again.

Before Mac could pull out the other piece of fabric, however, Kabuki put his paw over Macaron's hand and leaned over to whisper in Macaron's ear. "It's a skirt," he explained.

Macaron crinkled up the colorful paper in the box like he had found nothing else inside and returned the shirt to the box his face now red from worry and embarrassment.

"No gifts for me?" Grandma Friemont asked Kabuki teasingly.

"Sorry, Grandma Friemont. Macaron wouldn't tell me who would be here other than Isadora," Kabuki admitted.

The old woman smiled sweetly. "That Macaron, always so secretive. Did you know that I had to learn he was gay by overhearing his friends talking about his love confession?" she asked.

Kabuki's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, I didn't," he said, looking over at his boyfriend, who was hugging the clothing box awkwardly now.

After a moment the human got up and rushed upstairs, probably planning on isolating himself. Kabuki sighed and went after him, finding the mayor in his room, pulling out the light-blue skirt from the bottom of the clothing box. "Are you going to try it on?" Kabuki asked, shocking the human, who shook his head in answer.

"No, no. Just admiring it," he said, putting the clothes in his bag and taking out a bag of toiletries marked with his name.

Kabuki followed his boyfriend's thinking and pulled out his special toothbrush and paste as well. They both dropped the items off in an empty drawer in the bathroom. "This used to be my bathroom drawer," Macaron explained as they headed back downstairs where it seemed that the Patil's were leaving.

"I'm staying with parents while I'm visiting," Isadora explained when she caught Macaron's confused look.

Macaron nodded and glanced over at Kabuki to explain it to him. "Her Dad is pretty strict about curfew as long as she has studies."

Kabuki nodded and also gave Isadora a hug, though it was loose, since he saw Mrs. Patil glaring at him. Mr. Patil gave Kabuki a smile. "Next time we meet, let's play chess," the man said, shaking Kabuki's paw before they headed out.

"Sounds great," Kabuki agreed.. After all, 'Apples to Apples' wasn't exactly a serious one-v-one game.

The Friemont's and Kabuki waved to the Patil's as they left. Once there car was gone, Mrs. Friemont looked over at her son and Kabuki. "So, you'll really be staying then?" she asked.

"Wendolen," Mr. Friemont said in a scolding manner beforeturning to speak to Kabuki, "Mac's old sleeping bag is in the basement if you need it. I can't imagine that Mac's old bed would be big enough for the two of you."

Kabuki nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Mr. Friemont," he said before heading upstairs with Macaron.

"Once you've finished getting settled, come down to watch some Toy Day specials!" Grandma Friemont said before they were out of sight.

"Will do, Gran!" Macaron yelled back.

"So… Does your dad like humanoid-animals or no?" Kabuki asked once they were back in their shared room.

Macaron sighed. "I've heard him shout the usual anti-humanoid-animal stuff. Not to mention that he's a dog person, as you can tell with Shelly," Macaron explained as he set out the clothes that he planned to wear the next day.

"I guess since the range of changed animals is so high, it's hard for someone to be okay with every single one becoming like a human, huh?" Kabuki asked.

"It's caused a problem in everything from ethics to religion, Kabuki. Of course it won't be easy for _everyone_ to accept every kind of animal having a small chance to turn humanoid," Macaron noted, lying down on his bed, exasperated.

Kabuki raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't asking for a debate, you know?" Kabuki asked.

Macaron sighed. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just still stuck in my head, thinking of bad scenarios," Macaron said, holding his head.

"How about you take a shower and chill out? I'll go get the sleeping bag," Kabuki suggested, helping the human up from his bed.

Macaron smiled and kissed Kabuki's nose. "Thanks for worrying about me," the mayor smiled before leaving the room to go cool himself off. Kabuki smiled, watching his boyfriend head to the bathroom before heading downstairs.

The cat passed by the living room as he headed down to the basement and waved to the ladies sitting there, watching Toy Day specials. "Todd is downstairs trying to find that sleeping bag for you," Grandma Friemont explained and the cat nodded.

"Thanks. I'll go help him," he said, heading through the kitchen to the door he had seen Mr. Friemont come from earlier that evening.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **That Joshua boy – Macaron's crush's name, of course!**

 **Kabuki plays – I don't actually know much about these types of plays other than they are the reason why ninjas are always seen in black clothing in modern culture.**

 **Robo-Santa – Read the blog to see the story about Robo-Santa versus Robo. Who knew robots could be possessed!?**

" **board game themed around animals" – an Amiibo Festival reference, of course!**

 **Chikamatsu Monzaemon – a famous professional Kabuki/Bunraku playwright. I imagine Isadora just searched 'famous Kabuki playwright' just like I did. (Apparently it's really called a 'Kabuki dramatist', but I figure Kabuki uses the more common word so he won't have to explain what dramatist means.)**

" **Macaron's hate of unnatural green" – Macaron doesn't like the color green, but he's recently accepted green as being the color of nature, so he only hates green when it's not happening in nature. St. Patrick's Day is a painful day for him, haha.**

 **Disclaimer: Any of these headcanons are up for changing or editing on the blog. (Since I forget things about my characters extremely quickly)**

 **Deleted scenes include naming Patient Zero of Humanoid-Animals as a female lab mouse named Tarah that couldn't handle the humanoid changes and died only with an expanded mind (not literally, of course. Basically, gaining knowledge would be the first stage of the 'humanoid change'.)**

 **A/N: Next Chapter might be a while, haha, sorry. This is starting to get a bit bland, so I might wait until Sunday to keep writing. I should've started writing this sooner than the 23** **rd** **…**


	3. A Weak Confrontation

**Trivia: The scene in last chapter where Kabuki decides to go get the sleeping bag and Mac goes to take a shower was rewritten or four times before I decided to have Kabuki give the order to split up.**

* * *

"Hmm… It should be around here somewhere…" Mr. Friemont said.

"What color is it?" Kabuki asked as he came down the stairs.

"I'm pretty sure it was an eye-catching red an-" Mr. Friemont stopped, realizing that he was answering someone.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't hear you come down," Mr. Friemont sputtered.

Kabuki raised a paw. "No, it's fine. I just got down, after all," Kabuki said, stepping over to the storage boxes that Mr. Friemont had been searching through.

"How big was the sleeping bag?" Kabuki asked, wanting to know if it would fit.

"He used it during our camping trips while he was in high school and he was about the same height back then. I'll get you a pillow if it's too short for you," Mr. Friemont explained.

Kabuki nodded and the two searched in silence for a moment before Kabuki decided to ask his question. "So, what do you _really_ think of me and my kind?"

Mr. Friemont froze in place, his hand reaching out for a box flap. "…I had a dog that changed when I was a kid. I thought we were the best of friends, but one day he started biting me. I was too young; I didn't realize that I was treating him incorrectly at the time and I had no idea why he was being so violent. One day I came home and my mom sat me down and told me that he wouldn't live with us anymore," Todd stood up, facing Kabuki before continuing.

"As a kid I had assumed that he had died, but my mom hadn't used that word, dead. I kept wondering what she meant until I saw my dog in the street one day, walking on two legs. I confronted him and, well, you can imagine how it went. Turns out my parents had been keeping me from knowing about humanoid-animals because they didn't approve of them, so they kicked him out," the man explained.

Kabuki listened in silence to the story. As a former alley cat, he didn't know what it felt like to change around an owner, though he had heard stories of humanoid-animals either being taken from their families or thrown out after they began changing size. "I'm so sorry," he said, but Todd opened his mouth again.

"I still can't get over how, just because you're shaped like a human, it isn't considered bestiality anymore; Even though humanoid-animals can't impregnate humans. I saw that you still had a cat's tongue during dinner, too" Mr. Friemont added, a look of disgust on his face.

"Well, all the changes do, in terms of our bodies, is reform our body into a human shape," Kabuki explained, "As for 'bestiality', well unlike normal animals, we can give our consent, but I suppose your idea of it is another part of it as well," Kabuki admitted.

The cat had thought about the same thing himself quite a few times, but he had never brought it up with Macaron since the human had never seemed to question having an animalistic member inside of him. Despite the mayor usual composure, Mac could be a bit of a slut when they were alone.

Kabuki let out a bit of a chuckle when he thought about that and when he looked back at Mr. Friemont the man was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, sorry. Uhm, if it's a problem, I cou-" Todd shook his head, figuring out what Kabuki was trying to say.

"No, no. You shouldn't break up with him just because of me. Setting that aside, my mom's become much nicer towards humanoid-animals in her old age, as I'm sure you've seen. You usually don't see that in old woman, huh?" Mr. Friemont asked, chuckling.

Kabuki nodded. "Definitely not," he agreed, glad to have the air cleared of that sensitive topic.

* * *

The sleeping bag was found not long later and once Kabuki had set the sleeping bag and extra pillow up in Macaron's bedroom, Kabuki joined the Friemont family in the living room. Macaron looked a bit more cheerful and Kabuki cuddled with him a bit, ignoring the look that Mrs. Friemont gave him because of that.

By the end of the night Kabuki felt full of Toy Day cheer and he kissed his boyfriend before they went to bed. "I think this was a good idea," Kabuki said, surprising Macaron.

"So it went well, then?" Macaron asked. Kabuki could sense that the question was to soothe the human's mind and the cat nodded.

"Yeah, it went well enough," he smiled, "No one got punched, after all," he added as he settled into the old sleeping bag.

Macaron nodded. "Yeah… I guess the only thing we really got were glares ,huh?" The human asked, smiling to himself a bit as he changed into his pajamas.

Meanwhile, all Kabuki had done to get ready for bed was to remove his pants. The cat was still used to wearing the same shirt for a long period of time, it seemed. Macaron pulled out a music device before he went to bed, plugging in headphones.

"Too used to the constant music in your house?" Kabuki asked, rolling over to see Mac's surprised expression.

"Uhm, yeah," Mac said, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Ah, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Kabuki said, apologizing in his own way, "I still remember that time you decided to time your moans with the gyroids, you know," Kabuki added, winking; That got a squeak out of his partner.

After a bit more teasing, the sleepy couple fell asleep and the night passed in silence…

* * *

After a morning shower and a nice breakfast (in which Grandma Friemont insisted on cooking up some bacon just for Kabuki, I might add.) the boys headed back upstairs to make sure they had everything in their overnight bags before they left.

"Brrring!"

Macaron looked down at his cellphone and took the call. "I think I got possessed last night," were the first words that Macaron heard.

"What, with Toy Day cheer?" Mac joked.

"Well, sort of. More like the spirit of a long-dead Santa," the girl on the other end explained.

"Who is it?" Kabuki whispered. Macaron mouthed 'Robo' and Kabuki held out his paw, wanting to talk to the girl.

Macaron rolled his eyes before talking to her again. "Well I hope Jingle helped," he said.

"Of course he did, but I'm pretty sure he knows that I'm a robot, Master Mayor!" Robo shouted, freaking out.

Mac's eyes widened and he turned away from Kabuki. "Okay, calm down. He has no reason to tell on you. We can talk about this later, though. Right now Kabuki wants to talk to you, okay?" Macaron said, waiting for the sound of Robo's fans to slow down before he handed the phone over to Kabuki.

"Hey, how was Toy Day over there, Robo?" Kabuki asked as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder.

"It was… good… Santa came by to help Jingle with passing out gifts for a bit," Robo said, calculating her words carefully in a way to make Kabuki excited. For a robot trying to be a human, she was bad at calculating social situations.

Luckily, Kabuki still didn't suspect a thing because he got excited just like the P.R.R. had calculated. He was used to the times that she spoke slowly by now. He chatted with her for a while, about her hamster and her extremely tall house before Macaron insisted that he could talk to her later.

After saying goodbye and getting hugs from Grandma Friemont, the boys headed back home, a taxi waiting outside for them. Mac relaxed in the back as Kabuki told the driver where to go and a train trip later the two were back in Fairies, a nice memory in their heads.

"I guess everything went as well as expected, huh?" Macaron mumbled to himself.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Macaron as a 'slut' – Sorry, sorry! I don't bring this argument in my head often, but Macaron definitely isn't one to shy away from sex, despite his usual composure. Even if he's dressed entirely in pink, he'll be serious about his position as Mayor. (I blame the fact that I'm a fujoshi/Yaoi fangirl, haha.)**

 **Robo getting possessed – the tag is 'ACNL Toy Day' on my tumblr (ranty-ramblestein) if you want to read her slowly getting possessed by a genderless Santa. Most of the story is in the picture captions, though, so make sure you're on a device that can read captions! (And, yeah, I probably should've given those story posts an original tag, since all of the other posts that mention Toy Day also have that tag.)**

 **Disclaimer: Any of these headcanons are up for changing or editing on the blog. (Since I forget things about my characters extremely quickly)**

 **A/N: And with that terrible ending, that's a wrap, folks! I hope you had fun reading this 'Edgy Toy Day Special', haha!**


End file.
